


photography.

by intabularasa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, One Shot, Photography, Soft Girlfriends, it's really just pure fluff, they are so fucking in love help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: lazy morning with cheryl and toni. toni is always taking pictures of cheryl and cheryl doesn't think it's fair.this is really gay and they are really fucking soft.





	photography.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of people forget that toni is into photography but i do Not.

A pitter patter of rain beating down on the tin roof of the trailer woke Toni from her sleep. Her arms drift above her head, the stiffness in her back releasing with a cat-like stretch. She sighs, slowly opening her eyes and immediately groaning as the light of morning invades her vision.

“Morning, sunshine,” Toni groans again, lifting an arm to drape across her closing eyes. Cheryl scoffs out a laugh, “Sweetheart it’s almost nine.”

“And?” 

The redhead grins- her girlfriend’s sleepy voice is raspy and perfect and never fails to cause a flutter of affection in her chest. She doesn’t reply, choosing instead to turn on her side and prop herself up on her elbow to get a better look at Toni. Cheryl raises a finger, pushing until Toni’s arm vacates her face and falls to lay across the fan of pink hair beside her head. Cheryl traces her finger up the contours off Toni’s jawline, over her forehead, down her nose, over plump lips, her chin, her neck, across her collarbone. 

“So beautiful.”

The words are little more than a whisper but she knows that Toni’s heard them when the corners of her mouth tip up ever so slightly. Cheryl leans down to press a brief, soft kiss against them. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Toni’s eyes open lazily to see the reaction of her words- a shake of the head, pouted lips, a furrowed brow. 

“No. No… You are everything, Toni Topaz.”

Sleep’s haze now gone, Toni feels her heart constrict with her girlfriend’s words. She takes in the porcelain beauty above her. Skin cleared of any makeup, curtain of red hair resting over a shoulder, expression open and loving and vulnerable. God, this girl is a vision. 

Toni’s smile stretches and she whispers, “Stay still,” before carefully reaching to the hook by the window to her left. She grabs her camera by the strap and slides back into place half beneath her love. She powers it on, checks the settings, and positions it right next to her head to get the best perspective angle. Ignoring Cheryl’s eyeroll- which she captures- she snaps a few shots and then brings the camera back up to examine her success.

Cheryl sighs, flopping down onto the bed with an arm thrown around Toni’s middle, her head propped on the girl’s shoulder to peek at the photos. “Must you always point that camera at me? And first thing in the morning?”

Toni smiles softly, both at Cheryl’s words and the beauty captured on the small screen before her. “I can’t help it. You’re my muse,” she turns her head slightly to press a kiss to red hair, “And a natural beauty.”

The taller girl scoffs, “Sure, sure. And what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” she pokes once at Toni’s ribs, “You’re stunning, Toni. Why can’t you ever be the one on camera?”

“Because, Bombshell, I  _ take _ the pictures.”

Cheryl stills, a thought forming in her mind. She grins and lifts herself to her knees, tossing one over Toni’s frame to rest atop her hips. She gently takes the camera from Toni’s hands and flips it so the lens is pointed at the girl beneath her.

“Then let’s change that, shall we?”

Toni shakes her head, eyes wide from the moment the lens was pointed in her direction, “No. Cheryl, no. I don’t do the subject thing.”

“Oh, please, Toni. You’re breathtaking you  _ should _ have photos taken of you.”

“But I don’t-”

“ _ Please _ , baby? I won’t if you really don’t want me too but…” Cheryl sighs, dropping the camera to her side and taking one of Toni’s hands in her own. “You’re my muse too, Toni. But drawings only go so far. I want to be able to capture these moments too. When you’ve just woken up and you’re all bleary-eyed and raspy voiced. When you look absolutely ethereal against white sheets and the sunlight against you… I never want to forget.”

Toni is silent for a moment before she slowly shakes her head, raising their joined hands to her lips to press a kiss against soft skin. “I am so, so in love with you, Cheryl Blossom.”

Cheryl smiles gently, a soft and vulnerable smile that others are rarely lucky enough to see. “And I you, ma chérie,” she bends down to press a lingering kiss on pink lips. “Does that mean I can take your picture?”

Toni huffs a laugh and nods only semi-reluctantly, “Yeah- yes, sure. Go nuts,” her girl’s grin in response is well worth it in Toni’s opinion.

Cheryl resumes her upright position, bringing the camera up once again. She smiles softly as her finger presses the shutter for the first time. It’s a simple picture- Toni’s gaze open and directed at Cheryl behind the device, pink hair a halo against the white pillowcase beneath her, sunbeam kissing her cheek and collarbone. Cheryl loves it. 

“Put your arm back up. How it was before?”

Toni smiles indulgently, lifting her hand to rest against the pillow beside her, “Like this?” Cheryl nods and Toni lifts their hands to kiss Cheryl’s once again, a smile gracing the redhead’s lips as she snaps the picture.

“That’s cheating,” Cheryl jokes while playfully yanking her hand away.

“How is that cheating?”

“You’ll do anything you can to get me in the picture! Even just my hand.”

Toni lets out a belly laugh, the arm beside her head flopping over her face and her chest shakes through the giggle. Cheryl grins and snaps a picture. 

-

A few more poses have Toni grumbling and Cheryl finally gives in, handing over the camera. They resume their earlier position so they can scroll through the shots together. Toni admits to not hating all of them. Cheryl is obsessed with each one and falls more in love with the girl beside her with each photo she sees.

Toni suddenly shifts onto her knees and Cheryl rests back on her elbows, confused, “What are you doing?”

“I have an idea.” The smaller girl fiddles with a few buttons on the camera and reaches over Cheryl to place it on the folding table next to her side of Toni’s bed. She presses the shutter and quickly leans back into a kneeling position, pulling Cheryl closer. “C’mon, quick.” 

Cheryl shifts so she’s still lounging back but this time against Toni’s chest from her place between the girl's knees. She looks up to Toni, about to ask what she’s doing again when the shutter clicks. The redhead looks at the camera before looking back at Toni again. “There’s a timer?”

Toni nods with a roll of her eyes, “Yeah but that shot’s probably no good now.” 

Cheryl huffs, “Well if you would have  _ told me _ .”

“Mhm, whatever. Press the shutter.”

Cheryl shakes her head but does it anyway. This time she sits up more fully leaning back into Toni, both girls smile at the camera as it clicks. The next shot is set to be the same save for Toni’s arms wrapped around Cheryl’s middle. But in the ten seconds between pushing the button and the timer running out, Cheryl gets caught up thinking of how they’re going to have pictures of  _ them _ being  _ together _ . She can’t help herself when turns her head to kiss Toni’s cheek just as the shutter sounds again.

Toni smiles, “What was that for?”

“Just because you’re you,” she watches Toni slide off of her knees to sit back against the wall beneath the window, bending one leg up to rest an arm on. “What made you think to use the timer?”

Toni shrugs, “Dunno.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, leaning towards the camera, “Sure, sure.” She presses the shutter and crawls over to resume her position, sitting back against Toni and bending her knees to rest in front of her own chest. 

The girl behind her sighs and shakes her head, “I was just thinking of what you said. Capturing moments? I mean that’s what I do with photography and more than anything I love the shots I get of you but…” She shrugs as Cheryl turns so their eyes can meet. “Years from now I wanna be able to look back and not just remember these moments with you, I wanna see them.”

Cheryl offers a watery smile before lifting her hand to cup Toni’s jaw, bringing the girl in for a slow kiss. Neither hears the shutter go off this time, too wrapped up in one another to spare a thought outside of feeling one another. 

It’s Cheryl who pulls back first, reluctant but unable to contain the words pushing at her chest to be released, “I love you, Toni Topaz.”

Toni grins, mimicking Cheryl’s words from earlier, “And I you, Bombshell,” before leaning in to recapture the lips she craves, camera long forgotten with proof of their memories tucked away safely on its sim card. They have forever to thumb through photos of their love, for now there was a silent agreement that they preferred to bask in it.


End file.
